


Coming Home

by NovaWynn



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Established relationship - Chris/Leon, Fluff, M/M, Post Vendetta, Sleepy!Leon, just a random excuse to write some fluffy/cuddly Chris/Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Chris comes home from a mission that took longer than he thought.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from Whereyoustand on Tumblr: "“I always sleep better when you’re here."
> 
> This is just a excuse to write some cute cuddly Chris/Leon to be honest. That's the only reason i wrote this because of the cute image. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Sam.

It’s already late at night when Chris finally comes home. 

The mission he’d been sent on with his team had run longer than he thought it would. He thought he’d be gone for maybe a day at the most. After all, the mission was meant to be simple. Get into the facility, arrest the terrorists trying to sell B.O.W.’s, then take the canisters to the specialists who could destroy them safely without anyone getting infected with the virus. That’s it, that’s all his team was meant to do. 

Of course… like usual, it didn’t turn out that way. 

Somehow, one of the terrorists had managed to get away. And of course, she’d managed to take one of the canisters with the virus with her. This led Chris and his team to chase her across America to take her down, making sure the canister didn’t fall into the wrong hands in the process. 

Fortunately for them, the mission had turned out to be a success after three days without anyone getting infected. More importantly, at least to him, no-one on his team had gotten seriously hurt beyond a few bumps and bruises, or worse, killed. 

By the time he finally got to the apartment building where he lived with Leon, it was late. Of course it was. Somehow, each time he came home from a mission, it was late at night. Sometimes, it would be at dawn. Still, making his way up to the apartment, he opened the door. Unsurprisingly, he found all the lights were already off. No doubt he had already gone to bed. Chris didn’t blame him at all. Considering it was two in the morning, he wouldn’t be surprised if he had fallen asleep trying to wait up for him. 

He let out a soft sigh, setting his bag down by the door to clear up the following morning. Or well, technically, later that morning. Closing and locking the door behind him, he picked his way across the apartment with practiced ease, even in the dark it wasn’t a problem. 

He stopped in front of the bedroom door, as usual, leaning down to take of his boots. He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, leaving his clothes and the boots beside the door. That could wait until later. He knew he was going to fail with sneaking into bed without Leon waking, but he still thought it better to make as little noise as possible if he was already asleep. 

Opening the door to the bedroom, he wasn’t surprised when he saw the TV was on. Some random B-movie was showing, the sounds of gunfire filling the room. No doubt he’d put this on to pass the time while he waited for him. Just like always. And just like always, he found Leon had indeed already fallen asleep, slumped against the headboard and his eyes closed. Padding over to the TV, he turned it over before walking to his side of the bed. 

A soft smile spread over his face. He didn’t get why, but for some reason, whenever he was gone on missions, Leon would always sleep on his side of the bed. It was rather endearing really, maybe he just wanted to be close to Chris’ scent? He didn’t know for sure, he’d never really asked about it. If it made him happy, then he was willing to switch sides for the night. He had to admit, the times he went out on a mission, he always found himself hugging his pillow when he woke up. So he could hardly blame the man. 

Despite trying to make the bed move as little as possible, he could see the telltale sign Leon had woken up. 

As usual, whenever the bed moved, Leon would freeze, his breath catching in his throat for just a split second before it resumed again. Pretending to be asleep still. Chris leant over to him, kissing his cheek as a soft smile spread over his face. “Honey, I’m home.” His usual greeting. he’d called it cheesy before, but it’d become a force of habit now. 

Despite the fact he’d just woken up, Leon let out a soft chuckle, rolling over onto his other side to crawl against Chris’ side. “Funny.” He mumbled.

Chris obliged instantly, holding out his arms and pulling Leon close into his chest, kissing the top of his head and burying his face into his hair. “I missed you.” he whispered.

“Missed you, too.” Leon let out a yawn, snuggling against his chest. “Mission’s success?”

“Yeah, it was. We got them, no casualties.” He kissed the top of his head again. “Go back to sleep, Kennedy.”

“You first, Redfield.”

Chris smiled softly, rubbing his back. “No, you first.”

“Fine.” Leon closed his eyes again. “But only because I sleep better when you’re here.”

“I know. Me too.” Reaching for the covers, he pulled them up over them. “I love you, Leon.”

“Love you too, Chris.”


End file.
